Dont Jump
by Volleyballgirl1112
Summary: This is a songfic about Bella after Edward leaves. It is similar to the book, but different....Rated T for suicide.


**Hey! This is a song fic about Bella after Edward left. But what happens when she doesn't get better? Will Edward be able to save her? This is the song Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Tokio Hotel.**

EPOV

I sat on the couch, doing nothing in particular. My family was all sitting around me. Emmett and Rose were watching a football game on T.V. Carlisle and Esme sat on the love seat holding hands, watching the T.V. as well. Jasper sat on the floor in front of me. Alice had her head sitting in his lap as he slowly ran his hand through her hair**. (A/N: I decided to change it a little. Edward is with his family, and they are of at a hotel, just hanging out.) **

They all looked so happy. They all had the person they loved most sitting right beside them. Once again, I was the extra. I was the only one who didn't have anyone with them.

It was all because I had left. I left Bella, and now I was hurting and suffering. I longed to have her by my side. I missed the warmth of her small hand in mine. I missed her smile, and the way she would look at me, as if she had just won a huge prize.

I was thinking this over for the millionth time when I heard Alice let out a small gasp. She turned and buried her face in Jasper's chest. Her small body shaking as she sobbed. I immediately switched my attention to her thoughts. Then, I saw the same thing she had seen.

_Bella stood on the roof of a tall building, probably in Seattle. She looked so different from the girl I had left. Her once glossy brown hair was now stringy and hung in her face. Her face was pale as a dead person, as pale as me. She hung her head as she took a deep breath and stepped to the edge of the roof._

On top of the roof, the air is so cold and so calm.

I say your name in silence. You don't want to hear it right now.

The eyes of the city are counting the tears falling down.

Each one's a promise of everything you never found.

I scream into the night for you. Don't make it true.

Don't jump.

The lights will not guide you through,

They're deceiving you.

Don't jump.

Don't let memories go of me and you.

The world is down there out of view.

Please don't jump.

_She slowly tilts her face up toward the darkened sky as they rain beat down on her face. I hadn't even noticed it was raining. I watch her face, all the pain and grief noticeable on her face. I was the monster who had caused this. _

You open your eyes, but you can't remember what for.

Snow falls quietly; you just can't feel it no more.

Somewhere up there, you lose yourself in your pain.

You dream of the end, to start all over again.

_Bella! I yelled, but she couldn't hear me. I was not really there. But I was watching it all happen. I knew exactly how the love of my life was going to die._

_I had left to save her, and now she was trying to kill herself. Anger bubbled inside me. She had promised me that she would keep herself safe. _

I scream into the night for you. Don't make it true.

Don't jump.

The lights will not guide you through.

They're deceiving you.

Don't jump.

Don't let memories go of me and you.

The world is down there out of view.

Please don't jump, don't jump.

I don't know how long, I could hold you so strong.

I don't know how long.

Just take my hand, give it a chance. Don't jump.

_This couldn't happen. How could she do this to herself? If she was going to kill herself, I was going to follow._

I scream into the night for you. Don't make it true.

Don't jump.

The lights will not guide you through.

They're deceiving you.

Don't jump.

Don't let memories go of me and you

The world is down there out of view.

Please don't jump, don't jump,

And if all that can't hold you back, I'll jump for you.

_As she took one more step forward, a soft whisper carried over to me._

"_Edward." And with that, she flung herself off of the building._

**So what do you think? Sorry if I got any of the lyrics wrong. I just wrote it down after listening to the song, so I did my best at getting them as accurate as possible. This is my first song fic, and I just love this song, and it is so fitting in my opinion. I wrote another songfic with the song The Reason by Hoobastank. I will probably write more songfics, too, so should I combine them or keep them separate? Let me know what you think.**

**Please review! I need your opinions!**

**Thanks for reading**.

**P.s Go check out this song on you tube. It's so good. **


End file.
